


Lugubrious Realizations

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Prowl reflects on how things have changed.





	Lugubrious Realizations

Bluestreak was laughing as the twins elbowed and rough housed with the younger mechling sitting between them, their slices of oilcake left forgotten as they talked about taking him and his first gun to the firing range with Ironhide.

Prowl gazed on with sad optics as he watched his adopted youngling with his friends.

"Ya okay there mech?" Jazz asked as he came to stand next to his mate.

The Praxian let a slow exvent as he shook his head slightly. "It's... It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist.

"It's just... there was a time that when a Praxian youngling his age would receive their first crystal to plant in the crystal gardens. Now, we're arming them before they can even come into their full mechhoods."

"You regret the war." Jazz hugged him tighter.

Prowl leaned into the embrace. "I just... I wish that they didn't have to grow up in the shadow of this beast."

"The war won't last forever."

"I know."

“I promise you that we will end this war love. You’ll see.” Jazz kissed Prowl earning them, the catcalling protests of the younglings.


End file.
